


Forward

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Engagement (for Newtina), F/M, Memories, Minor Angst, Moving On, With Hopefully A Lot Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Newt and Tina find a picture of a ghost from Newts past.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 22





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been working on this Newtina ficlet for a while and. While I am not TOTALLY happy with it, I had a lot of un writing it, and it is the sweetest Newtina I have wrote in a long time. Because of this, thought it would be great to post it. 
> 
> Fair warning: I DO feel Newt is a little bit...cold? In regards to Leta. That came from the primary goal of this is showing Newt having moved on even if he has to remember Leta, as he would realistically. And how he no longer carried any emotion for her or those memories any more. But again, it turned into something I think could be a little OOC for him. Too cold. Please DO comment on this, telling me what you feel. I'd love the thoughts. Also, at one point this was gonna be a third part to another fic...then it became it's own thing. So where this fits is also a little off. Lets say, a year after CoG? I think that suits this fic well. 
> 
> But, regardless. Please do enjoy, and leave comments and Kudos if you feel like it :).

Newt and Tina visit his parent's house while they are engaged. They hold hands as Newt shows her around the home Theseus and he grew up in while his parents finish preparing dinner, smiles on their faces. Walking around together, they eventually find a picture sitting on a table in a frame. One with Leta Lestrange.  
He remembers Leta, and their time together at Hogwarts. When they were best friends, and when he had loved her. All the time they spent finding in one another what they couldn't in anyone else. It's not overly common to remember these things, but also not rare for Newt to think back to memories with the one person who truly understood him in those moments. Even if he felt nothing, least of all love, when he did, Newt could still recall what he had with Leta.

When he turns to the woman he does love now, however, and sees her deflated with sadness as she watches, a jolt of guilt goes through him. Despite his attempts to soothe Tina, assure her of his love, he knows sometimes she still gets upset when he blatantly has memories of Leta come to mind. Not that he holds it against her.

She has every right to be hurt. Newt knows it's unfair for her to have to know he still thinks about someone long gone when she is here with him and loves him. Plans to have a future with him.

Newt never expected to love someone as much as he loves Tina. She surprises him every day, in the best possible way, with how wonderful she is and how happy she makes him. Being with her and getting to know her brings an unparalleled warmth and joy into him, sometimes he feels silly. Even with the background of this war with Grindelwald, he looks forward to any moment he can steal with her. No one has ever made him feel so entirely understood, either. 

One of the best parts was that Tina returned such feelings, and loved him back just as he did. That she wanted to be with him as much as he did her.

Recently, he had finally felt right to propose to her, so they could share this for the long term. Tina had enthusiastically agreed and now proudly wears his ring on her finger as they have dinner with his parents to celebrate.

It feels like a splash of scalding water when his memories of Leta come up, despite him having truly moved on and no longer finding any fondness there, any emotion at all reliving them.

But Newt retakes Tina's hand and resolves to give her all the love he can. Even if he still is forced to remember Leta Lestrange.

He moves her hand up to kiss it when she seems to have allowed the sting to fade, The hurt look on her face is gone and presence less tense all around. A thought then races through his mind. Tina had yet to visit the pasture that his mother keeps her hippogriffs in and a brilliant idea form. Something he knew Tina would like, or so he hoped. "Did you say you enjoyed riding on a broom?" Newt asks.

The question changes Tina's demeanor to curious. "Yes."

"Well, come with me. I think, if you would like, I might have something just as thrilling." He says, a grin on his face as he leads her to the hippogriffs. Grinning, Tina follows him to see just what he has in mind, sure it was going to be interesting.


End file.
